Organisation XIII: Under a darkened sky
by EverBlossomingDarkness
Summary: Warning: This is my first story, so it might be a bit bad. Any constructive criticism is welcome. When the Organisation receive an unexpected 15th member, things start getting turned upside down and a new threat rears its head. Can they trust their newest member? Will they be able to beat their latest adversary? (Rated T just to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other properties mentioned within this story. Furthermore, this is my first story, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Yada yada, review, follow, blah blah blah.

 **Chapter 1**

The entirety of the Organisation sat in the round room. Xemnas was meant to be quickly informing them of the fourteenth throne that had been built for Xion, due to her long amount of time in the Organisation.

It was then that a corridor of darkness opened in the round room, and an unfamiliar person entered. He did not yet wear the organisation's robes, instead he wore a black suit, seeming almost medieval in design.

"So. This is the fabled castle that never was? It's not nearly as spectacular as I had imagined." He spoke with a thick English accent, much more cultured than Luxord's. Saix leapt up, drawing his claymore.  
"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Saix said, rage in his voice.

"Please, calm yourself. I am just a newly born Nobody. My heart was lost, and so, after a bit of research, I found that this is the place to go." The newcomer seemed remarkably indifferent to Saix's threats.

"You cannot just intrude upon our castle! How did you get in here?" Saix still stood with his claymore drawn. Xemnas looked down, curious.

"I have a certain way of...avoiding detection." The newcomer was being deliberately vague. He was not much older than Roxas, with large, curly blonde hair, and yet he stood, almost mockingly, in the centre of the round room.

Axel laughed, and hopped down from his throne. He patted Saix on the shoulder and then spoke.  
"Cool it Saix, the kid's got guts, we could use one like him. Xemnas? What do you think?"

"Axel has a point. Have you been given your name as a Nobody, pup?" Xigbar asked, leaning back in his throne.

"Hm? Is that meant to happen? I was assuming we still used our original names, from before we lost our hearts." Hearing this calmed Xemnas. It had sounded like the newcomer knew far too much about the Organisation, but clearly, he had just asked around and found out the basics.

"Yeah, when you join the Organisation, your old name gets changed for a new one. Boss up there has some reason for it, but you can just think of it as proof of membership." Xigbar said. Saix de-materialised his claymore, and returned to his throne, as did Axel. Xemnas sat up and spoke.

"Well, it is indeed an auspicious day. I have no qualms with a fifteenth member being added to our ranks. Does anyone take issue with this newcomer being taken under our wing?" Nobody said a word. "Good." Xemnas said. "Firstly, you shall be given a new name." Xemnas raised his arm, and golden letters appeared in front of the newcomer. They danced, rearranging themselves as an 'X' fell into the new name. It read 'Dalynx'.

"Hm. Dalynx, Dalynx, Dalynx…it sounds alright, it's passable." Dalynx said, as he was handed the uniform of the Organisation by a Dusk.

"Now go. There is an empty bedroom for you, tonight, rest. Tomorrow I shall have someone assess your abilities and, if necessary, train you." Xemnas commanded Dalynx, and the newest member of Organisation XIII opened a corridor, leaving.

As soon as he was gone, the remaining members instantly began talking.

"Why did you accept him into our numbers? He could be a spy, or an assassin." Saix asked Xemnas, looking stern as usual.

"Simply because he intrigues me, and he is clearly powerful. If loyal, he will greatly assist our cause, Saix." Xemnas replied. Meanwhile, Axel was talking with Roxas and Xion.

"He's a squirt, just like you two." Axel said, laughing. "Heck, I like him, it takes a lot to stand up to Saix like he did. Even some of us would crack under his treatment. That kid is either really dumb, or really brave."

"Still, we don't know anything about him...he seems like he could be nice though..." Roxas said, trailing off.

"There's nothing we can do about it now though, Xemnas already accepted him." Xion added.

"Yeah...that was weird. The boss never makes his decisions that quickly. In fact, if the boss had acted normally, Dalynx would be dead right now." Axel said, confused. The three of them carried on joking and laughing while the other members discussed the now fifteenth member.

"He smells of magic." Zexion said. "He could be a good mage." Lexaeus nodded, agreeing.

Marluxia leaned over to Larxene and started whispering.

"If we can get our hands on him, the extra numbers will be very useful. Also, he managed to break in here unharmed, which means he's probably strong enough to take on a good deal of the other members." The pink haired member grinned.

"Yeah, but what if he says no? The same idea works backwards, what if he's strong enough to take us?" Larxene pointed out the obvious, much to Marluxia's disdain.

"He won't be. He's still young, and new, if worst comes to worst, I can kill him with ease." Marluxia sounded dead serious as he said that.

Dalynx eventually found his room, an empty bedroom at the end of a corridor. He opened the door, and saw the grey walls, floor, bed and...well, everything.

"Well, somebody has a thing against colour now don't they? I'll have to get the place jazzed up at some point, but as for now, grey will do." Dalynx changed into the Organisation robes, and turned around in front of a tall mirror. "Not too shabby, I think I like it." The sleeves were tight, as was most of the coat until the waist, where it came out like a skirt. The trousers were comfortable, and the boots, despite their appearance, were easy to move in. Dalynx put up the hood, and held out his arm. Blackness started coalescing in his hand, forming into a long, thin shape. The darkness then slipped off, revealing a silver rapier, the handle and guard resembling the insignia of the Organisation. Dalynx quickly slashed and thrust the rapier at the air, testing how the robes were for combat. "Light enough as well. I can't imagine they will affect my spell casting, so I needn't bother there. So, now I guess I just have a bit of a nap." Dalynx released his grip on the rapier, and as it hit the floor, it scattered into shadowy particles. Dalynx got changed into some sleepwear that had been put in his wardrobe by the Dusks. He lay down in bed, and closed his eyes. Dalynx slept untroubled that night. It was to be a rare occurrence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other properties mentioned within this story. Furthermore, this is my first story, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Yada yada, review, follow, blah blah blah. Thank you to Shiranai Atsune, for being my first follower!

 **Chapter 2**

Dalynx woke up, stretched, then got ready. He walked out into the grey area, where he saw two people standing before him. Roxas and Xion. They looked at each other and then at him.

"Hey, I'm Roxas, and this Xion. We've, uh, been told to test out your abilities and stuff." Roxas said awkwardly, and Xion nodded. Dalynx smiled.

"Well then, where do we do this? I doubt this is a good place." Dalynx asked, and Xion opened a corridor of darkness, then pointed into it.

"Through here. We can do it in Twilight Town." She walks through the corridor, Roxas following. Dalynx steps through the corridor, and they come out in the plaza in Twilight Town.

"Alright. First up, we want you to take on some of these heartless with your weapon." Roxas orders, as four Shadows slink up from the floor.

"As you wish." Dalynx held out his hand and the rapier appeared. As one of the Shadows approached him, he dashed forward, his rapier becoming a blur of silver. He stopped, and the Shadow died, scattering. Dalynx then flicked his rapier, knocking the remnants of the Shadow from his blade. He ran then towards another Shadow, and impaled it upon his blade, and as it scattered, he spun round, slicing the third heartless in two. The fourth Shadow began to approach, cautiously, and Dalynx threw his rapier at it. The blade went through the heartless, killing it. As the rapier hit the floor, it disappeared. Roxas and Xion looked on, shocked.

"So, do you like it?" Dalynx asked.

"Wow...you're almost as fast as Larxene. That's amazing!" Roxas laughed, and the two walked over to Dalynx.  
"So, what did Saix say we had to test after that?" Xion asked Roxas.  
"My magic perhaps?" Dalynx suggested.

"Yeah, that was it." Roxas confirmed. Three more heartless appeared, Soldiers. "Go ahead, show us what you've got Dalynx."  
"So be it." Dalynx held out his hand, and from the corners of the plaza, the shadows, the darkness, was stripped from it's place, and started to come towards Dalynx. He pointed at the Soldiers, and the shadows started flowing towards them. Hands came out of the mass of shadow and grabbed at them. The three Soldiers were held in the air, and as Dalynx clicked his fingers, the hands tore the heartless apart. This time, Xion and Roxas looked at each other, worried.  
"Just how strong are you?" Xion asked.

"I don't entirely know myself, sorry. However flashy I may look, I'm still learning how my powers work." Dalynx replied, shrugging.

"Ok." Xion said. "So finally, we had to have him test his power against one of us didn't we Roxas?"

"Yeah, do you want to fight him, or shall I?"

"You can, unless Dalynx wants to fight me." Xion looked at Dalynx, curiously.

"No, I am fine with duelling whichever one of you is more comfortable with me." Dalynx stepped back, summoning his rapier. Roxas walked forward and summoned Kingdom Key.

"Is that…" Dalynx started

"A Keyblade. Yeah, I'm a Keyblade wielder, it's why the Organization have me. I can collect hearts and kill heartless, all of the legendary Keyblade wielding things." Roxas cut him off.

"Well, don't hold back, I'd hate to win just because you went easy." Dalynx smiled, and went into a combat stance. Roxas ran at him, and brought his Keyblade down, but Dalynx sidestepped, and tried to stab Roxas. His rapier was blocked by Roxas' Keyblade, as he had turned just quickly enough. Roxas then levelled his Keyblade at Dalynx, and a beam of light fired out towards him. Instead of dodging, Dalynx merely copied Roxas' movements and fired out a beam of shadows. The two beams collided, both trying to break the other. Dalynx then jumped up, stopping the beam. Roxas' attack carried on, and hit a wall. Dalynx landed to the side of the beam, and rolled towards Roxas. He jumped to his feet, and slashed down with his rapier. Roxas brought up his Keyblade, but not before he had received a cut to his arm. The two blades clashed, Dalynx's rapier surprisingly being able to block the Kingdom Key. As the two members sparred, Dalynx quickly bought his free hand up, and threw a ball of shadow at Roxas. The ball impacted heavily, hitting Roxas' gut. The blonde Keyblade wielder fell back, grasping at his gut, winded. Dalynx walked over, and held the tip of his rapier to Roxas' neck.  
"I think that I win now Roxas." Dalynx said, smugly. Roxas then spun upwards, smashing his Keyblade into Dalynx's side.  
"Oh? Still got a bit of fight in you, eh? Well I won't complain." Dalynx was breathing heavily, the large wound in his side clearly taking it's toll. "No more niceties now, time for the proper fighting." Dalynx laughed as he threw his rapier into the air. The shadows formed around it, making it appear as just a black blob in the sky. Dalynx pointed down at Roxas, and bullets of shadow started firing down at him, in barrages of at least ten at a time. Roxas stood his ground, trying to block all of them. Most of them collided harmlessly with his Keyblade, but eventually, one broke through his guard. It smashed into his shoulder, making him drop his Keyblade. Four more of them smashed into his body before he fell down, and Dalynx held up his hand. The shadows returned to their normal places, and the rapier fell back into Dalynx's hand.

"Are you done now?" Dalynx asked. Roxas, still on the floor, nodded. "Good. Here, take this." Dalynx threw some potions to Roxas, and he drunk them. Now healed, Roxas got up.  
"You're good." He said, shaking Dalynx's hand.

"So are you, I haven't had to fight that hard before." Dalynx replied. "It's getting late, shouldn't we be getting back to the castle?" Xion and Roxas looked at each other, then nodded.

"Well, you can if you want, but we have a bit of a tradition, I guess you could call it. If you want to just go back, go ahead, but me, Roxas and Axel all go up to the clock tower, to have ice-cream, and talk, you know, normal friend things. You can come if you want." Xion said, hesitantly.

"Wait, so I'm your friend now?" Dalynx tilted his head, but sounded hopeful.

"Of course. You seem nice, and Axel said he already likes you after what you did to Saix yesterday." Roxas added.

"Axel? Sorry if I sound rude, but I don't know any names yet, other than the two of you." Dalynx sounded confused.

"The guy with the red hair, the one that came down to calm down Saix, the angry blue haired person yesterday." Xion elaborated.

"Oh, ok, got it." Dalynx nodded. "If you'll let me, I'd love to come up there with you." He seemed happy. Xion smiled. "Great! Roxas, it's your turn to get the ice cream, we'll meet you up there!" Xion walked into the clock tower and started to climb the stairs. Dalynx threw some munny to Roxas.  
"This should cover the cost of a fourth ice cream right?" Dalynx shouted, as he ran to catch up with Xion. Roxas nodded, but Dalynx was already out of sight.

Dalynx Roxas and Xion sat atop the clock tower, waiting. Roxas held four sea salt ice creams in his hands. Axel then walked up onto the roof.

"Hey! How was your first try at babysitting guys?" Axel asked, then he saw you. "Well, looks like it went well enough, you brought him here!" Axel laughed as he sat down on the edge. Roxas handed the ice creams to everyone. "You haven't had sea salt ice cream before, have you kid?" Axel asked Dalynx, as he bit into his.  
"No, sounds weird though. Who'd put salt in an ice cream?" Dalynx said as he bit into his ice cream. "Woah. This tastes way better than it sounds like it should." Dalynx started eating his ice cream really quickly. Roxas laughed.  
"Yeah, it's salty, but sweet at the same time. I don't know how they did it, but it tastes great." Roxas finished off his ice cream.

"So, Axel, what did you do today?" Xion asked.

"Oh, the usual, had to go sniffing around this Agrabah for Vexen. Crazy guy thinks something is going on there, but I couldn't find anything." Axel leaned back. "New guy, Dalynx was it? I haven't introduced myself have I?" Dalynx shook his head. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Roxas groaned.  
"Seriously? What is it with you and saying that?"  
"Hey, it's a catchphrase, it's just my thing to say that." Axel jokingly ruffled Roxas' hair. "Anyway, how is he? Saix had you testing him didn't he? How good is he?"  
"He's really good." Xion said, "He's almost as fast as Larxene, with the magic of Zexion. He's not too bad with his weapon either."  
"Wow, that strong? No wonder he stood up to Saix. Good job there by the way, that was hilarious!." Axel grinned. They carried on chatting and laughing, having fun for a while after that.

"Well, we should be getting back now, come on." Axel pushed himself up, and opened a corridor. Dalynx, Roxas and Xion followed him through it. When they emerged in the grey area, they all separated off, heading off to their rooms, or to run some errands. Dalynx sat down in the grey area, relaxing. Marluxia walked over to him.  
"I heard from Roxas about how strong you are. You seem like you can be very useful." He said.

"Oh? Would you mind telling me who you are?" Dalynx stayed seated.  
"Of course, I am Marluxia, number eleven. Roxas can only train you so much, he is still young, and naive. Saix won't give you any missions for a few days now, so if you want a proper taste of combat, come with me tomorrow. I can show you what you'll really be facing off against." Marluxia, after saying that, walked off. Dalynx sat there, thinking. He decided that he would take Marluxia up on his offer, then went off to bed. In his room he found a blank diary, with a note from Saix on top of it. It read: "You should keep a diary during your time with us, it will be useful." Underneath the text was Saix's signature. Dalynx shrugged, and opened the diary, then started to write.

Marluxia knocked on the door to Larxene's room. She opened the door and let Marluxia in.

"Well? How was he?" Larxene sat down on the bed, swinging her legs.

"Roxas says that he managed to beat him, so he has to be good. The puppet even said that he could go as fast as you." Marluxia sighed. "But, true to form, Axel is trying to rope him in. I asked him to join me on mission tomorrow, so I can get a better image of his abilities, but I have no guarantee from him that he'll come." Larxene scoffed.

"Ha! I think you'll need to have Xion see Vexen, she's getting delusional. There's no way that the new kid could outrun me."  
"Don't forget Larxene, he managed to break into the castle and get to the round room untouched. If it's his speed that was the reason for it, we have an explanation. Better to have him just be fast than him having some other method of getting through all of the guards." Marluxia turned around, and started to walk out. "Still, when I get back tomorrow, I'll tell you how he really is." Marluxia left the room, shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other properties mentioned within this story. Furthermore, this is my first story, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Yada yada, review, follow, blah blah blah.

 **Chapter 3**

Marluxia was waiting in the grey area. Saix had sent him to go and take care of the Emperor in the land of dragons, but he was waiting for one more person. Eventually, Dalynx came into the grey area and approached Marluxia.  
"Well? Are we going to get going or do you just plan on standing here?" Dalynx asked as he approached. Marluxia smiled.

"You're enthusiastic about this aren't you? I like that." Marluxia opened a corridor, and they went through it.

The pair came out in one of the villages in the land of dragons.  
"This world looks pleasant. It's not Earth, but it looks very much like Imperial China. Why are we here?" Dalynx asked. Marluxia looked down at him, and then spoke.  
"Simple, we are here to assassinate the Emperor, the man ruling this world. Then Shan Yu, a man wishing to invade with an army of heartless, will have all of his army take over, and we can send in Roxas and Xion to fight the heartless and collect the hearts." Marluxia summoned his scythe and pointed it up at the palace. "So we go there, take out any guards, kill the Emperor, and get back to the castle before we start any real trouble." The moon shone down on them, and Dalynx grinned.  
"Well, you might say that this sort of mission fits me. Unless you particularly want to take him out yourself, I have a way of dealing with this."  
"Oh? Go ahead, use your method, I want to see how strong you are personally anyway." Marluxia stepped back, as Dalynx summoned his rapier and pointed it upwards. The shadows of night flocked to him, clinging around him, almost completely concealing him. "So that's how you got into the castle? You cloaked yourself. Interesting." Marluxia said.  
"Now, I hope you can keep up." Dalynx said, as he dashed off towards the temple. Soon Marluxia had lost him, as the shadow he was using to conceal himself was blending in perfectly with the night. Marluxia ran through the bamboo forest, trying to find Dalynx.

"Oh forget it, he'll be at the palace, I'll just head there." Marluxia changed his direction and ran up to the palace.

As he entered, he saw all of the guards on the floor, various blade wounds in them. Marluxia walked into the throne room, and what he saw was quite spectacular. Li Shang was in front of the Emperor, all of the other guard dead, duelling with Dalynx. The Nobody was running rings around the general, trying to pierce him with his rapier. Li Shang held firm however, his sword knocking the rapier barely away from him with every block. Li Shang stepped forward, trying to push Dalynx away from the Emperor, but Dalynx merely leaped into the air, over Li Shang's head, and stuck his rapier into the general's back. Li Shang grunted in pain as he fell, Dalynx pulling his rapier out of the general and flicking the blood from it. With the general dead, Dalynx walked over to the Emperor. The Emperor stood up, and spoke.  
"I know what you are here to do outsider. I do not fear my death." The elderly man spoke with a firmness that surprised even Marluxia.

"Good. You will be remembered for your leadership, I promise you that." Dalynx said as he slit the Emperor's throat with his rapier. The old man fell, and Dalynx turned, sheathing his rapier. "So? What did you think Marluxia?" The eleventh member of the Organization looked at Dalynx.  
"They weren't exaggerating about you. You could be a great addition to our ranks. I had expected this mission to last a lot longer, we're running ahead of schedule now. Come on, we can head back to the castle. You'll still have a while before you have to be in Twilight town for Axel's little tea party."

"What? How do you know about that?" Dalynx looked shocked.

"He always does it with thirteen and fourteen. When you didn't come back until late yesterday, it was obvious you had been with them." Marluxia said, opening a corridor. He walked through and Dalynx followed.

They emerged back in the grey area. "Come this way, there's someone I would like to introduce you to Dalynx." Marluxia walked out and down the corridor with all of the sleeping quarters. The corridor had seven doors on each side, and then Dalynx's on the end. Marluxia led Dalynx to the second door from the end, on the right hand side. It had the Roman numeral XII on it.

Marluxia knocked on the door, and it was opened by Larxene.  
"You're early." She said, "And you brought the kid huh? Oh, the name's Larxene by the way." Larxene ushered the two members in, and they all sat around a small table.

"You had the day off then, Larxene?" Marluxia asked.

"Yeah, or if I didn't, then Saix forgot to give me my mission." The blonde replied, laughing.

"Anyway, Dalynx here just single-handedly took out the Emperor in the Land of Dragons, along with just about every soldier in the palace."  
"Even Li Shang? I hear Xigbar had trouble with him."

"Yes. He killed the general as well. Also, Fourteen was right, he is just as fast, if not faster than you. You've got competition." Marluxia smiled. Larxene looked at Dalynx, her expression somewhere between curiosity and rage.  
"Damn kid, you must be really good if you can get Marly here saying good things about you. That's almost as hard as getting Saix to smile, and trust me, Saix is not the smiling sort." Larxene seemed to be genuine in her compliment. Dalynx shrugged.  
"Oh, I wouldn't say I'm that good. I have one field in which I excel, that is all." Dalynx looked up at the clock on the wall. "Now I've got to be going, I bid you adieu." Dalynx opened a corridor and left.

"He uses shadows as his element, and he uses them well. I couldn't tell where he was after he started moving, when he had them concealing him. Roxas and the puppet both said that he can use them to attack as well, that worries me." Marluxia said to Larxene.

"So he's really that good? Then surely once we get him on our side, the Organization is as good as ours." Larxene said  
"Yes, that would be the case, but getting him over to our side is the problem. He's building a friendship with Axel, Roxas and the puppet, so we may not be able to get him to side with us."

"So what if he's got some friends? We just have you keep on pulling him along for your missions until Saix gives him his own. Let you and me build a better bond with him than Axel and the babies, simple!" Larxene sounded proud of her plan.

"Not going to happen. The others have been speaking with Saix. He's almost completely booked up until Saix starts giving him his missions. We're just going to have to wait, and hope that he falls out with Axel, and comes to us." Marluxia sighed, then got up and left.

Dalynx's corridor opened up atop the clock tower. He closed it, then sat down, waiting for the others. "Friends huh. Not something I'm used to, but...yesterday was fun, so, I'll stick with it." Dalynx sat, and waited. An hour passed. Just as he was about to leave, he heard footsteps coming up the clock tower stairs. Xion came up, alone.  
"Oh, hey Dalynx, when did you get here?" She said, as she sat down beside him.

"About an hour ago I'd say. I finished early today, Marluxia had me come to assassinate some Emperor from the land of dragons with him. I breezed through it, so we got to head back early. So I came here." Dalynx said, and shrugged.

"Didn't you have anything else to do?" Xion asked, looking at him.

"Not really. My work was done, so I just came here, you guys are literally the first real friends I've ever had, so I don't have anyone else to talk to." Xion smiled, then started to laugh.

"You're just like Roxas aren't you? I guess the others were wrong."  
"What do you mean?" Dalynx asked.

"Oh, nothing, Larxene was telling everyone about how you were untrustworthy, and how you'd betray us all given half the chance."

"Seriously? Well someone isn't getting a Christmas card from me this year." Dalynx jokingly pouted, and Xion laughed. Axel and Roxas came up onto the roof, already talking.

"Hey pipsqueaks, break it up, ice cream's here!" Axel shouted as he threw two sea salt ice creams towards the two Nobodies. Dalynx caught one, and Xion caught the other.

"So, I hear our pink headed friend took you out on mission with him today, how was that? Marluxia doesn't normally get the...cleanest of assignments." Axel asked, sitting down with Roxas beside him.

"I outdid him. We had to go take care of the Emperor in the land of dragons, I beat him to the palace, and had already killed all of the guards by the time he got there. I had a quick fight with some general...Li Shang I think his name was, and then I killed the Emperor. Marluxia barely did anything."

"Wow, that can't have pleased him too much." Axel's eyes widened as he said that.

"He seemed happy enough, after that we ended up talking with Larxene in her room. All they were talking about was how good they thought I was though, it was unsettling." Axel looked curiously at Dalynx.  
"Did he now? Well, I'll have to check in on him sometime….Anyway, let's leave out talk of work, dig in!" Axel took a bite out of his ice cream, and everyone else followed suit, eating and chatting about pointless things.

Xemnas opened a corridor into the round room and sat upon his throne. Vexen entered soon after.

"Why do you wish to examine number fifteen, Vexen?" Xemnas asked.

"Have you not heard? From what everyone is saying, he is exceptional. He took on Roxas and won, and Marluxia has said that he basically incapacitated the land of dragons, even defeating Li Shang. This child is amazing, I must see what makes him so. We may be able to use some of what I find to improve our other members, and if not, then it means little, as he is not yet receiving missions, and I have a day off tomorrow." Vexen sounded excited about this.

"Hm. So you believe that the boy may have some form of additional power?"  
"Yes, and if we can tap into that power, the Organization's power would grow immensely."  
"Well then. You are dismissed. Feel free to examine number fifteen tomorrow, but that may be your only attempt before his missions start. The rest of the Organization have taken quite an interest in the boy."  
"Alright, Xemnas." Vexen said, opening a corridor and leaving.

He returned to his lab, vials of various liquids lining the walls, and large racks of equipment scattered around.  
"Soon, soon I'll find out your secrets Dalynx." Vexen pinned up a note saying '#15 tomorrow!' onto the wall, and he walked out, heading to his bedroom.

Axel, Xion, Roxas and Dalynx returned to the castle, and all headed their separate ways again. Dalynx, Roxas and Xion headed to bed to fill out their diaries before sleeping, but Axel instead found himself at a door with the numeral 'XI' upon it. He knocked, and Marluxia opened the door to him.

"Hello Marluxia. I'd like to ask you a few questions about our good friend Dalynx." Axel's voice carried threatening tones with it as he spoke.

"What do you want to know, Axel?" Marluxia stood firm, glaring at the flurry of dancing flames.

"Why you and Larxene invited him back to talk about his power after your mission, to me that all sounds a little suspicious."  
"I do not know what you're talking about. Once our mission was completed, I did speak with him and Larxene, but is that not normal?" Marluxia asked, his voice sharp.

"It isn't when it's you and Larxene talking about it. This all smells of treachery to me."  
"If that's all this is, please come back when you have some proof." Marluxia slammed the door, leaving Axel in the corridor.

"Damn him…" Axel said, walking back to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other properties mentioned within this story. Furthermore, this is my first story, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Yada yada, review, follow, blah blah blah. Shout out to Vanessa3001, my second follower here!

 **Chapter 4**

Vexen wandered the halls of the castle, waiting. He had been anticipating this day for a while now, ever since the newest member of the Organization had turned up out of the blue. Now he had an entire day to assess his abilities and examine him. After a few minutes Vexen saw Dalynx coming down the hallway.  
"Number fifteen." Vexen said, and Dalynx looked up, his eyes piercing Vexen, seeming to be examining him as much as Vexen hoped to examine him. "My name is Vexen, you are to come with me today for a full evaluation."  
"As you wish." Dalynx said, calmly, and he started to follow Vexen back to his lab.

Vexen swung open the doors to his lab, and pointed to an examination table. "Sit down there." Dalynx did so, waiting. Vexen reached over and wheeled a machine over to the table. He pushed a few buttons, and the machine whirred into life. A beam of green light encompassed Dalynx's body, and massive amounts of data started to appear on a screen on the machine. Vexen looked through it as it appeared, searching for something. "Well…physiologically you're normal for a Nobody, so it's not this…." Vexen pushed the machine away and grabbed a syringe of blue liquid.  
"What's that for?" Dalynx asked.

"Simple, it'll up your body's adrenaline production for a while, so that I can examine you as if you were in battle." Vexen injected the liquid into Dalynx's arm, then pulled out the syringe. Dalynx felt a rush, and his eyes widened. Vexen started poking and prodding with various tools. "No, no, no….what else is there?" Vexen opened a case, and found a long metal tube. "Ah ha!" Vexen held the tube to Dalynx's chest, and pushed. It slowly went in, a white light emitting from the end of it. "Let's take a look inside, shall we?" He pushed the tube deeper, and plugged it into a screen. Data started to appear the further he pushed it in. "So…this is what makes you so strong, show me more, I need data-ack!" Mid-sentence, Vexen was cut off by a shadow hand around his throat. It held him up against the wall. Dalynx's head and neck had gone limp, and his arm was pointed at Vexen.

"Wh-what the? How did you?" Vexen was struggling against the hand at his throat. Meanwhile, another hand removed the tube from Dalynx's chest and snapped it, whilst a third delicately unplugged the tube from the screen, and wiped all of the data from it. Vexen looked on in fear from the wall. "P-please, don't kill me!" Vexen struggled some more, then felt the hand tighten around him. It pulled him from the wall, and threw him out of the lab, sending him down a hallway. The hands then all faded away, and Dalynx's entire body went limp, passing out.

When Dalynx awoke, he was in his bed. Sitting on a chair in the room was Vexen.  
"What happened? I remember you putting that metal rod into my chest, and then I blacked out." Dalynx sat up in the bed, confused.

"Well, it seems that my probing you for magical elements must have triggered something, as you destroyed my tools, my data, and very nearly me." Vexen replied from the chair.

"Oh, well that can't have been pleasant."  
"It wasn't. You seemed to use some type of shadow magic to have a group of hands do all the work for you while your body was out. It might be some sort of limit break."  
"No, I know my limit break and final limit, I'm conscious for all of them. I've even hit my final form once before. Whatever that was, it's none of those."  
Vexen scratched his head. "Hm…I'll have to get back to you if I ever figure out what that was...I can tell you now however, that sort of thing is not normal, even for a Nobody." Vexen then stood up and walked out.

Dalynx eventually got out of the bed and checked the time. It was nearing the end of the day for all of the other members.

"Well then, time to head off to the clock tower. I think it's my turn today to get the ice cream." Dalynx said, as he grabbed some munny and opened a corridor to Twilight Town. He walked over to the ice cream stand, and approached the owner.

"What can I do for you?" The owner asked pleasantly.

"Can I have four sea salt ice creams please?" Dalynx asked. As the owner was getting the ice creams from the freezer, he spoke.

"So, are you a new guy in that club then? The one that the red head, blondie and the little girl are all in. They're some of my most regular customers." Dalynx chuckled as he replied.

"I guess you could say that. Yeah, I'm new with them." The owner handed over the ice creams as Dalynx gave him the munny. "Keep the change, I don't need it."  
"Thank you, I look forward to having your business in the future." The owner said as Dalynx walked away. He strolled over to the clock tower, and swung open the doors. Dalynx walked up the stairs, ice creams in hand, a smile upon his face. He always looked forward to this time. It was almost like being human again, something he did not expect to be missing as much as he did. As he arrived on the roof, he heard a familiar voice.  
"There he is! I hope you remembered it was your turn to bring the goods Dalynx, because we're all in need of some salty goodness!" Axel shouted over. Dalynx laughed, and threw three ice creams to his friends. They all caught them, and Dalynx sat down on the roof.

"So…give me details! What did Vexen do to you?" Axel asked, excited.

"I heard he likes to perform surgery on people while they're still awake." Roxas said.

"Yeah! I heard that he tries to make things, Frankenstein's monster style." Xion said. Axel then put on an exaggerated scientist voice.  
"It's alive! Alive!" He shouted at the top of his voice. Dalynx laughed.

"No...none of that happened. He did some tests on me, but he did end up knocking me out, and making me almost kill him."  
"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. You almost killed Vexen?" Roxas said, disbelieving.

"He used some weird metal rod on me, pushing it into my chest, then I blacked out. Apparently whilst I was out, I smashed up his tools, wiped his computer and threw him down a hallway with some shadow hands." Dalynx sounded just as confused by this as everyone else was.

"So...Vexen poked around where he shouldn't have, and he got whipped for it." Axel sounded serious as he spoke. "It's nothing new, he knows his research comes at a cost. If he pushes too far, he's bound to get hurt."

"Hey, lighten up Axel, this is meant to be our time for fun isn't it?" Xion asked, looking at Axel.

"Yeah...don't let me get you down, anyway, let's eat!" Axel bit into his ice cream, as did everyone else. They all ate their ice creams and chatted the evening away again.

In the library, Zexion sat, poring through magical tomes. He was searching, Vexen had told him about what Dalynx had done, and as Vexen couldn't figure it out with his science, perhaps Zexion and his magic would be able to. Zexion went through entire spell books at a time.

"Where are you…" Nothing in necromancy resembling Vexen's description. Zexion threw a large pile of books off to the side, and Dusks all placed them carefully back on the shelves. "Demon magic perhaps?" Zexion pulled down a collection of books with red covers and started to look through them. Whilst reading through the books, Zexion lifted his head. He had picked up an all too familiar scent. "Hello, Saix." The schemer said as he was interrupted by the seventh member of the Organization.

"Zexion, have you found any possible source on the boys power?" Saix asked, coldly.

"Not yet, I can tell you what it isn't however. Most of the families of magic require the caster to at least be aware, and if Vexen is to be believed, Dalynx was not during his outburst. I did request to have a day with him to see just how good of a mage he is, but it may very well turn into me scrutinising him just like Vexen did." Zexion was still looking through the books as he spoke with Saix.

"Just find out how he did what he did to Vexen. Even if he can't control it, if we can trigger it, it could be very useful." Saix turned and started to leave, as Zexion spoke.

"You know, something's coming. There's a new presence, a new world back from the realm of darkness maybe, but whatever it is, it's big, very big." Zexion went back to his reading as Saix left.

When Axel, Dalynx, Roxas and Xion all returned this time, Dalynx found himself meeting with Demyx in the grey area.

"Hey! Dalynx! Wait up!" Demyx had shouted as Dalynx was headed off to his room. He turned, and saw Demyx standing behind him.

"You would be? I'm not too familiar with everyone yet." Dalynx tilted his head as he looked at Demyx.

"I'm Demyx, nice to meet you. Anyway, Did you really do all of that stuff to Vexen? With the smashing up all his stuff and chucking him down the hall?"  
"Yes...although I can't really remember too much of it."  
"Oh, well I just thought I'd let you know, Saix is getting all worked up about it, so tomorrow he's sending you off to Zexion to see if it was some sort of magic you did."  
"Zexion?" Dalynx scratched his head.

"Little guy, with the emo haircut, has a thing for books and sniffing people out." Demyx stated, and Dalynx ran through all of the members he had seen around the castle, and figured out which one Zexion was.  
"Alright. So where do I go then?"  
"The library probably, Zexion never leaves that place, it's like his second bedroom."  
"Ok, thanks for the heads up."  
"Don't worry about it." Demyx sat down on one of the sofas in the grey area and started playing his sitar as Dalynx went off to his bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other properties mentioned within this story. Furthermore, this is my first story, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Yada yada, review, follow, blah blah blah.

 **Chapter 5**

The doors to the library opened, and Dalynx walked in.

"Zexion? You wanted me?" He asked, making sure Demyx was correct yesterday. From what he had gathered, Demyx had a bit of a reputation amongst the members of the Organization as being...not the most able of Nobodies. As Dalynx walked around the grand library, he heard a voice.

"Yes, Dalynx, come here, I'm in the back."  
Dalynx did as he was told and followed the source of the sound to a back room, separate from the rest of the library. It held a desk, two chairs, and currently Zexion. "You know why you are here, yes?" Zexion asked, as he motioned for Dalynx to take a seat.

"Yes. You are going to try and figure out what Vexen couldn't, what made me do whatever I did to him"  
"Good. Now, I've been doing a bit of reading, and what Vexen described doesn't match any of what I have in my spell books, meaning if it is magic, it's a type we don't have data on."

"Well if you don't have anything on what I did, how are you supposed to find out about it?"

"Simple. I'm going to try and trigger it again. Whilst Vexen might remember what he saw, if I can see it for myself, I'll be able to decipher it's mysteries that much easier. To that end, I'm going to have some Dusks perform the procedure Vexen did on you. Understand?" Zexion got up and led Dalynx out of the library. They stopped in the hall of empty melodies, and Zexion waved his hand, summoning three Dusks. Zexion stood on the platform, whilst Dalynx and the Dusks were on the floor. Zexion threw down a metal tube to one of the Dusks, identical to the one Vexen had used. The Dusks approached Dalynx, and one of them began inserting the metal tube into his chest. The white light came out of the tip, and it slowly went deeper and deeper. Suddenly, it started again. Dalynx's head and neck went limp. Zexion waved his arm, and twenty more Dusks appeared. Shadow arms started to erupt from Dalynx, one of them removing the metal tube and crushing it. Then, he went for the Dusks. The hands started ripping the Dusks apart, tearing them limb from limb, punching through them, lacerating them with their fingers and many other brutal methods of death. Once they were all torn and mangled, their corpses beginning to fade, two arms pushed down on the floor, elevating Dalynx's limp form to atop the platform. Two more arms went straight for Zexion's eyes, but as the plunged their fingers in, Zexion's body rippled, and then disappeared. Seeing the room now empty, Dalynx passed out on the floor again.

He woke up in the library, with Zexion sitting opposite him.

"Well, Vexen was right, you are absolutely brutal when triggered. The interesting thing however, comes in what the procedure was. Vexen was fed some lies about it to keep him quiet, but I have discovered something about that device. On any normal Nobody, it will not have any effect. It won't even go in. Why you ask? That device is meant to read someone's heart. This makes you especially interesting. You are definitely a Nobody, Vexen confirmed that from your body scans, yet you have at least part of a heart for this thing to read." Dalynx looked very confused.

"Well clearly whatever fragment of a heart I have does not want to be looked at, as that device triggers my transformation."  
"Precisely. This can however, be used to our advantage. There is one other thing that can open the door to someone's heart. A Keyblade. If we were to team you up with Roxas or Xion, we could most likely get your transformations on command. It's either that or you learn to embrace your broken heart, and see if you can control your transformations yourself."

"So it's either stick with a Keyblade wielder, or learn from those who have hearts?"  
"Yes. However, I will give you this piece of advice. If you plan on heading out and learning from the Somebodies, don't go in uniform. As you can imagine, we are not too well loved amongst them."  
"Alright. Thank you Zexion." Dalynx left the library. He wandered around the halls of the Castle that Never Was, thinking. "As a Nobody, as in life. It seems I just don't fit anywhere. Heck, even when I lost my heart I was alone, without anybody else." Dalynx started remembering his Somebody's death.

He was sitting in the woods, as he normally did, when he heard a noise. He got up, and wandered, looking for the source of said noise. It sounded like some sort of gecko or chameleon, and as he was searching, the sound grew louder. He didn't even see it coming. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck as he fell. He rolled over in his last moments, and saw a giant lizard like creature standing over him.

Dalynx shook his head, and found his eyes were watering. He wiped them dry, then headed to the grey area. He sat down, and thought. Luxord then walked over to him.

"I take it lady luck has not been to kind to you, has she?" Luxord said, sitting down on the sofa with him.

"No, Luxord I presume?" Dalynx replied

"Yes. So, any chance of me getting to know what's got you like this?"  
"You can blame Zexion for it." Dalynx answered.

"That can be done in most cases, care to elaborate?"  
"You've heard about what I did to Vexen, yes? Well, Zexion just found out how I did it."

"And you didn't like what exactly about that?"  
"I didn't like what it means for me as a Nobody. That's as much as you're getting out of me on the matter." Dalynx stood up, and opened a corridor out.

He re-emerged on top of the clock tower. Axel, Roxas and Xion were already there.

"Here we go! Thought you weren't going to show for a moment!" Axel said, as Dalynx sat down. Roxas threw an ice cream over to him, and Dalynx caught it. "Woah, woah, Dalynx! What's got you all blue?" Axel asked, looking at Dalynx's face. Dalynx sat there in silence for a moment, thinking. Then he sighed.  
"You three, you are my friends right? So I can tell you this safely, yes?" All three of the Nobodies nodded. "Alright. Today, Zexion did a load of tests to figure out what made me flip and nearly kill Vexen yesterday. What he found..." Dalynx trailed off.

"Dalynx." Xion said, looking over at him. "You can tell us. We won't hold anything against you." Dalynx took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

"Apparently, I have a heart, or at least, the remnants of one. I'm not a Nobody, I'm not a Somebody, I don't know what I am." Dalynx put his hand over his chest. "I don't belong here, but I don't belong with the Somebodies either."

"Damn Dalynx...you know, if the Superior finds out, he'll probably kick you out." Axel said.

"No! I won't let that happen! I'm not losing my friend just because Xemnas says so." Xion shouted out. Dalynx chuckled weakly.  
"So this is friendship, eh? When someone will put their very life at risk for you...it's so new, yet so perfect." Dalynx stood up. "I'm going to head back to the castle now. I have some business to attend to. Thank you all, for everything." Dalynx opened a corridor back to the castle. He started muttering to himself. "Damn it all. I'm better off just confessing to Xemnas and leaving, I'll head to the round room." Dalynx opened a corridor into the round room, unintentionally intruding on a conversation.

"Yes, we are to have the puppet fight with Roxas. We only require one Keyblade wielder, so to the victor shall go the reward of survival." Xemnas had said as Dalynx was entering.

"We could have postponed this, if it wasn't for fifteen, by joining her group of friends, he has made her more aware of her self, she is more likely to find out about Sora." Saix added. Dalynx heard this, and quickly left before he was noticed.

"That's it, I'll just leave tomorrow. I'll go and live in Twilight Town. I'll fit in with the Somebodies there, and I won't have to worry about the Organization any longer." Dalynx ran to his room, and tore a page from his diary. He scrawled out a letter to Axel, Roxas and Xion, explaining why he was leaving, but not to where. He then hid the letter in his coat, and walked around the castle. "Now for some unfinished business. They plan on trying to harm my friends, I'll treat them back in my way. There's no way I could kill Xemnas, so I might as well just set him back." Dalynx walked to Vexen's lab. At this point, everyone was asleep. He kicked down the door, and went onto Vexen's computer. "Let's have a look shall we? What was last accessed…replica program?" Dalynx started to read. "Since the retreats from Castle Oblivion, to avoid casualties, the replica program has been cancelled...only two successful replicas have been produced. Riku and...No. I. No. I will be inducted as the Organization's fourteenth member, and we will follow normal naming procedure for her. No way..." Dalynx looked then at the pictures of the two replicas, one was a silver haired boy, but the other...the other was Xion. "They…they made her? Why?" Dalynx continued to read. "The Organization will now have two Keyblade wielders for twice as efficient heart gathering. Update. No. I is becoming increasingly aware, and will most likely find out about Sora soon. It is recommended that she be terminated." Dalynx read aloud, getting angrier with each word. He then went to work, deleting every file that Vexen kept on his computer. All of his research notes destroyed. Dalynx then got up. "I'm done now…it's time to go." Dalynx opened a corridor, and went to Twilight Town.

He arrived, at the base of the clock tower. He looked up at it and sighed. When he turned however, he was greeted by someone in Organization uniform. He had silver hair, and wore a blindfold.

"Who are you?" Dalynx asked, ready to draw his weapon at any moment.

"A friend. Not of yours, but of someone close to you." The silver haired man stepped aside as you walked past him.  
"You're not with the Organization are you?" Dalynx asked.

"No, I'm not."  
"Just don't try and take me back to the Organization, that's all I ask." Dalynx said, as he walked past the silver haired man.

"I can agree to that."  
"Good." Dalynx called forth some shadows to conceal him as he walked into Twilight Town. He wandered, all through the night and into the morning. The sun never really changed here, but he could tell. Dalynx, tired, eventually decided that the sewers would have to do. He cleared them out of any remaining heartless, then covered himself with shadows to stop anyone noticing him, and he went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other properties mentioned within this story. Furthermore, this is my first story, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Yada yada, review, follow, blah blah blah. Shout out to 200120022003, thanks for the follow!

 **Chapter 6**

Dalynx woke up. He sat up in the sewer, then stood up and walked out. He wandered the streets of Twilight town, not knowing what to do. He went up to the top of the clock tower, and just sat there, thinking. He looked out on the view of the town, it looked so peaceful, the dim orange light, the warm air. It was then that he noticed something unfamiliar. The mansion. He could just see it from the clock tower roof. "Well, it's something to do." Dalynx jumped from the roof of the clock tower, and broke into an air glide at the last moment. He shot through the town, headed for the woods. Once he was in the woods, he dropped from his glide, and started walking. Just being there felt wrong to him, due to his Somebody's death. He thought he heard something, so he pulled a veil of shadows over himself, concealing him from view. The source of the noise was, in fact, Xion. "What's she doing here?" Dalynx thought to himself. She walked through the woods, and up to the gates of the mansion. Dalynx followed her, curious. "Did they send her after me? No...they would send someone to intimidate me, diplomacy isn't their style." Dalynx thought. The gates opened, and Xion walked through. Dalynx slipped through at the last second, still keeping his distance. He followed her into the mansion, where he saw a man, covered in red leathery garbs, usher her into a room. Dalynx slipped in behind her, and sat in the corner, concealed. Sitting at a white table, is a blonde girl, who does not look dissimilar to Xion.  
"I've been waiting to meet you, Xion." The blonde said.

"Namine...you can see my face, can't you?" Xion asked in response.

"Yes."  
"What do you think I should do?"  
"What do you want to do?"

"At first, I wanted the four of us to be together forever." Xion looked over to the wall, where there was a childishly drawn picture of you, her, Axel and Roxas. "But then I started to realise...these memories don't belong to me." Dalynx was struck with realisation. It wasn't Vexen who had last accessed his computer, looking at the Replica program. It was Xion. She knew the truth about herself. Namine calmly looks over to Xion and says,  
"That's because you're Kairi, at least, the Kairi Sora remembers."

"The more I remember, the more I feel like I'm in the wrong place, like...like I need to go back." Dalynx's eyes widened. He realised what is happening, it's something that he himself practised in life. Given his weak physical abilities, he had to rely on other people to do any dirty work for him. Thus he had learned the intricacies of manipulation, of making someone do as you want, whilst still thinking they have their free will. Namine was doing exactly that to Xion.

"Back to Sora?" Namine asked.

"If you return to him, you'll disappear, and since everything about you was built on those memories, no one will remember you when you're gone, there won't be any 'you' to remember. I can't save you Xion. Not even a memory of you." Dalynx was getting angrier. Namine was manipulating Xion into essentially committing suicide, which was something that he would not stand for.

"I know. I'm ready. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Xion nodded in confirmation of her statement. "Roxas belongs with Sora too, but, I don't think he would understand...not yet. He can't feel Sora, but he will. Namine, will you watch over Roxas and Dalynx when I'm gone? You won't be alone, I asked somebody else to look after them too. It's just...There isn't anything else I can do for him."

"All right." Namine said, nodding. Then Dalynx threw off his veil of shadows.  
"That won't be necessary. I've heard quite enough of this. I don't know who this Sora is, or why he's so important, but basic logic applies here. It will never be worth it to give up two people, no, two of my friends, to him." Namine and Xion both looked shocked.

"Dalynx! You ran away!" Xion exclaimed, sounding worried.

"Yes, and I happened to see one of my best friends being taken into a mansion by a rather shady looking fellow in red. I may no longer swear my blade to Xemnas, but I shall never cease my loyalty to you, Roxas and Axel." Dalynx stood firm, as Namine got up.

"Sora was one of the most important people in all the worlds, he has defeated countless evils to save us all. Then some of your Organization put him in a coma. Isn't it your duty to try and help him?" She said, walking over to Dalynx.

"Nice try, but you forget the key part of us Nobodies. No heartstrings to pull." Dalynx sounded smug.

"Ah, but that's where you are different isn't it? You're not quite a Nobody." Namine smiled innocently as she spoke your greatest embarrassment.

"Xion...you told her?"

"She knows all memories connected to Sora. Roxas is his nobody, and I am just a pile of his memories put into a puppet. She knows everything about us."  
"You're wrong! You've been deceived. However much you may have been told you are no more than a puppet full of Sora, that's wrong! I didn't befriend Sora, neither did Roxas or Axel! Sora didn't eat ice cream with us on the roof!" Dalynx started to cry as he yelled at Xion. Namine stepped between the two of them.

"Dalynx, there's no other way. Xion and Roxas have to return to Sora, so that he can awaken." Namine was staying extremely calm. "All worlds are at risk without him."  
"You think I care about them? No! All I want, all I need, are my friends! Axel, Roxas, and Xion! Xemnas and the rest of the Organization can all die for what I care, Sora is the same!" The silver haired man walked into the room.

"No, he's not. Sora was, no, is, a better person than any of you Nobodies could ever be." Dalynx was now on the verge of outright killing this man.

"So what? We don't have a right to live? Is that all we are to you? A resource? Something you can kill whenever you need, for whatever reason, like cattle?"

"No. Nobodies are an active threat to all of the worlds. Whilst you and heartless live, a Somebody is gone. You kill the heartless and the Nobody, the Somebody comes back, simple as that, they have their hearts restored." The silver haired man didn't have a hint of emotion in his voice. Dalynx summoned his rapier.

"So, you would just kill Xion and Roxas, in cold blood, to bring back Sora?"

"Yes, any day. Xion even said that she wants to, and Roxas is no better than any other Nobody." The silver haired man summons a demonic looking blade, and Namine runs over to him.  
"Riku, don't!"  
"No. You know what? Fine. Fine. If Xion wants to die, then go ahead! I know Axel tried to stop you, and look what you did to him! So much for friendship, so much for sticking together until the end! Damn it all to hell! Go ahead and murder Xion for your precious Sora, she might be willing, but I'll sure as hell bet you Roxas will not be so easy. It seems the universe wants me to be alone, well fine! Do you hear me Sora! You go eat the souls of my friends, go ahead! Take them from me, the one time I have actual friends! Just make sure you know that once you're back, I will come for you. I will avenge those that you have taken from me. I'm leaving, and if any of you try to stop me...well, Xion can account for my ability." Dalynx ran past Riku, out the door and out of the mansion.

Dalynx ran, and kept on running until he could run no more. He collapsed in an alleyway of Twilight Town, and curled up to start crying. "You knew this would happen." He said to himself. "So why does it still hurt? Why can't I get over this?" Dalynx just stayed there, in the alley, curled up for the entire day and night. When morning came, he got up. "I just remembered." He said, sounding much colder than normal. "Oh god...if they have to die, don't let it be like this..." Dalynx ran, he was going to head for the mansion, when he saw two people on top of the clock tower. He started running towards it. One of the people stepped out, walking on the air. Dalynx was almost there now. He opened a corridor, scaling the tower instantly. He dived from the edge, hoping it was solid. It was his lucky day. He tackled Xion to the ground. She looked up at him, confused.  
"Why? Why stop me?" She asked.

"I don't care who's idea you think this is, Namine's, Sora's, Riku's, it doesn't matter. The only person this fight is helping is Xemnas. If you won't do it for yourself, do it to spite him."

"No, Dalynx. I have to return to Sora, as does Roxas. It's better this way."  
"No it's not! Why do you two have to be the ones to die? Can't Sora take anyone else? Riku, I know you're watching, care to enlighten me?" Riku stepped out from behind the clock tower, and Xion gasped.

"If you had listened in the mansion, Xion and Roxas have to go to give back Sora the remainder of his memories, giving him back the rest of his heart." Dalynx thought for a moment, and then had an epiphany.

"Riku. Thank you, you have just given me the way to save my friends." Dalynx sounded happier than Xion had ever heard him. "Riddle me this: If he's only missing a part of his heart, could not a person give up a part of their heart to restore him? Give him a while to get used to it, and to turn it into his own, and good as new!" Xion looked at Dalynx, she saw the hope in his eyes.

"Well, yes, it would probably work, then these two could live..." Riku said this, sounding very confused. "But nobody you know has any heart to give, you're all Nobodies."  
"Not quite." Dalynx at this point was crying tears of joy. "I'm Nobody plus. I've got a part of my heart left behind. All it's brought me is trouble, as no Nobody will accept me, but neither would a somebody. If I give Sora my heart, what little I have, then no one has to die!" Dalynx was grinning, the tears streaming down his face.

"The procedure to remove your heart will be painful."  
"So? I don't care! Just take us to him already!" Dalynx helped Xion up. "You see? There's always a choice Xion. Don't ever listen to anyone telling you otherwise. Once we fix Sora, we can go back, back to the Organization, to Axel, and things can be normal again!" Roxas looked angrily.

"I'm not going back there, not after what they did to Xion. It was all Xemnas' plan to kill her, he had let her run away to wherever, he said she was just a useless pawn."  
"You think he can act upon those plans? Xemnas can't afford to lose three members. He's banking on this fight having a winner, and the winner coming back. Even then, I wiped Vexen's database clean before I left. They have none of their precious data on how to hurt Xion, or on how their devices work."

"Wait...that was you?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. I was just planning on removing myself from the database, but someone had the files on Xion open. I wiped everything on her, to protect her." Dalynx walked back on to the rooftop with Xion.

"I'd hate to ruin your moment, but there's one thing you're forgetting." Riku spoke calmly.  
"What is it?" Xion asked.

"Kingdom hearts. If you return to the Organization, it'll carry on growing, and-"  
"Riku, don't worry. I can personally assure you that once Sora is awake, from what you've said, he'll be coming for us. I won't stop him, and I doubt Xion or Roxas will either. However, I speak for all of us when I say that we would just like a while, to have our normal lives back. Is that too much to ask?" Dalynx now stood beside Xion and Roxas. Riku sighed.  
"Alright. Come with me, we'll wake up Sora, then we can all go our separate ways." Riku led the way to the mansion. Dalynx, Xion and Roxas followed.

"Wait, Dalynx, you really plan on giving up your heart for Sora?" Xion asked, confused. "Yesterday you were shouting about how much you hated him."  
"I'm not doing this for him Xion, I'm doing it for you and Roxas. Anyway, what's my heart done for me? It's just thrown Vexen down a hall, and ripped up some Dusks, nothing useful." Dalynx chuckled.

"Wow...you really are serious about our friendship, aren't you? You're willing to give your heart to someone you've said you hate, just for us." Roxas said, astounded.

"It's what friends are for, anyway, I couldn't exactly let you two die could I?" Dalynx said as they entered the mansion, and headed to Sora's pod.

"Alright, Dalynx, lie down here." Riku lay Dalynx down on a table, and opened his coat, exposing the half-Nobody's chest. "Xion, or Roxas, take your pick. We need a Keyblade wielder to do this."

"Roxas. Come on, let's get this over with." Roxas walked over, on Dalynx's command, and summoned his Keyblade. He pointed it at Dalynx, the tip touching his bare flesh, and a white light came out, pooling on Dalynx's chest. "Hurry up! If you take too long, I might end up flipping!" Dalynx said, struggle in his voice. He could feel the power surging through him, trying to take away his will, trying to control him. Roxas turned his Keyblade, and then pulled it out. On the end was a glowing sphere of pure white, about the size of Dalynx's fist. He exhaled heavily, as he felt the power retreat back into him.  
"It is only a fraction, isn't it?" Riku asked no one in particular. "Normally, the heart is much bigger than that." Roxas then pointed his Keyblade at the pod, and the sphere of white floated into it. The pod opened, as did Sora's eyes. AS he was looking around, dazed, Riku spoke.  
"Your jobs here are done. Leave now." He spoke with a slightly threatening tone, and Dalynx nodded, opening a corridor.  
"Let's get headed back then, shall we? I have some explaining to do..." Dalynx stepped through the corridor, followed by Xion and Roxas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other properties mentioned within this story. Furthermore, this is my first story, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Yada yada, review, follow, blah blah blah.

 **Chapter 7**

Dalynx, Roxas and Xion emerged from the corridor, in the grey area, right in front of Saix.

"So, the runaways return." The luna diviner sounded disappointed.

"All more, how would you put it...alive, than you expected?" Dalynx asked, his voice sharp.

"What do you mean? Once you left, you become none of our concern."

"Oh, I'm not talking about me. I'm talking about Xion here. Or Roxas, hard to tell which one your bet was placed on."  
"Hm?" Saix's face showed a slight sign of worry.

"Oh, don't play oblivious. I heard you and the Superior. Planning to pit Xion and Roxas against each other, so you'd only have to deal with one of them."  
"Why were you eavesdropping upon our conversation?"  
"I was actually going to announce Zexion's findings, but after hearing your murder plot, I decided fleeing was the better option." Some other members started to gather in the grey area, listening to the conversation.

"He already told us, you are weak, you became too emotional because of your broken piece of heart, and so you ran."  
"That's in the past, my heart has now truly left me. However, I do find it interesting that two of the higher ranking members of the Organization were actively working to have another member killed. I wonder, who is next? Me? Axel? Maybe Demyx over there." Dalynx pointed at Demyx, who instantly looked worried. Dalynx may have wanted to return to the Organization, but he still sought vengeance for what Saix and Xemnas had planned. Better to sow distrust for them amongst the Organization than to fight them or to do nothing.

"You have no proof of your claims. What reason would we have to want to kill one of our Keyblade wielders?"  
"Maybe because both of them would have been the key to waking up a certain enemy of yours. Ah, what was he called? Oh yes, Sora." Dalynx glared at Saix, who still stood firm, unmoving.

"Why do you know about Sora, who told you?"  
"Please, I can get information easily. Anyway, you seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that if they both died, then Sora would get up. Might I add however, what a good job you did there, abandoning Namine while you ordered the other members in castle Oblivion to retreat. Now she's working with Riku and some intolerable fellow in red." Saix started to show genuine signs of worry.

"What? The witch is with them? Then that means..."  
"Yes, Sora will be waking up sometime soon, and quite frankly, given what Riku was saying, they're coming straight for us."

"How did you find all of this out?"  
"I use shadow magic, hiding and eavesdropping isn't exactly difficult." Xion looked relieved as Dalynx shifted any suspicion from her.

"Where are they? We must act now before Sora is awakened."  
"You may be a bit late for that. The only reason I returned is his awakening had begun shortly before. Funnily enough, so had Roxas and Xion's little death battle."  
"I must inform the Superior immediately." Saix said, turning. However, just as he did, Xemnas walked into the grey area.

"That will not be necessary, number seven." As Xemnas entered, all of the members who were watching Saix and Dalynx argue stepped back. "As you seem to be aware of all the events surrounding this Dalynx, may I enquire as to how Sora is awakening whilst his Nobody still draws breath? The witch is only able to do so much, a part of Sora's heart would be missing, he should not be able to awaken." Dalynx's eyes widened, as he realised the hole he had dug himself into. He decided that Xemnas would most likely have to keep him regardless of his transgressions, if only to aid with numbers when fighting Sora. However, it was still risky, so the truth had to be twisted a little.  
"I had removed my fragmented heart, in order to become a full Nobody, regardless of how painful it was. It just so happened that Riku caught me when I was at my weakest, whilst I was recovering from removing my heart. He took it before I could destroy it, that is what led to me following him and finding out about this entire chain of events. My heart was used to awaken Sora." Dalynx sighed internally, he had dodged a bullet there.

"Oh? So now you're heart is inside Sora, yes?" Xemnas asked.  
"Yes Superior." Dalynx responded.

"Hm...Then I have a plan. All members, convene in the round room immediately!" Xemnas opened a corridor and went through it, as did everyone else.

Once all fifteen members were gathered in the round room, Xemnas began.  
"So, now that we are all aware, Sora has been awakened. However, given that we have more than our full complement of members, I believe defeating him is a distinct possibility. Firstly, we will require a larger, more organized set of minor Nobodies. This may seem like a rash decision, but all members who do not currently command a minor Nobody sub-type are to be authorized to make them. Four, Six, I assume the pair of you are up to the task?" Vexen and Zexion nodded. "Good. Once we all have our forces, we will reconvene. Until then, all missions are on hold. Dismissed." Xemnas opened his corridor and left. Dalynx, Roxas and Xion went to the grey area, where Axel approached them. He patted Dalynx on the shoulder.

"Nice one, you did my job for me. Looks like there's two of us no, who'll always be there to bring you two back." Axel said, laughing. "So, Dalynx, Xion, you two don't have any minor Nobodies do you?" Xion shook her head, and Dalynx replied.

"No, I take it you and Roxas do then?"

"You bet we do!" Axel clicked his fingers, and an Assassin Nobody appeared. "Here's one of my babies, they're called Assassins, and Roxas has...what were they called?"  
"Samurai, Axel, and I bet one of my Samurai could beat your Assassin in a fight easily!" Roxas clicked his fingers, and a Samurai appeared beside him.

"So, what are you two thinking of having? I've seen Zexion and Vexen working together, there's pretty much nothing they can't do." Axel said, dismissing his Assassin.

"Well, I was thinking about having one similar to me, you know, fast little thing with a rapier, what about you Xion?"  
"Um...I don't know...maybe something to go with Roxas' Samurai?" Xion seemed confused.  
"Hey, why not have one similar to the Samurai, but with one big sword instead of two smaller ones!" Axel sounded proud of his idea.

"Ok, I'll do that then Axel." Xion said, happily." Lexaeus walked into the grey area from the direction of Vexen's lab, following him was a rather bulky Nobody, carrying a large shield in the shape of the Organization's logo.  
"Nice one!" Axel called out, "What do you call them?"  
"They are my Defenders." Lexaeus was quick, and to the point, as always. He walked off to his quarters.

"So, shall we head down to Vexen's lab and see what's going on?" Axel asked.

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Dalynx said, as they started to head down to the lab.

They were stopped outside the lab by a Nobody that appeared to have a lab coat on. It's head was covered by a surgical mask, in it's right hand, there was a scalpel, and in the pockets of it's coat were syringes.

"That'll be Vexen's I'm betting." Roxas said, as the four friends sat down on a convenient area of the wall, sticking out. From within the lab, they heard the sounds of machinery and magic going off. Then, they heard Vexen laugh maniacally. Dalynx's eyes widened.  
"That's going to give me nightmares." He said, and the others laughed.

"Yeah, everyone says that the first time they hear him laugh. I swear, he was born to be a supervillain." Roxas said. Out from the lab doors floated a robed Nobody, carrying a large book, similar to Zexion's.  
"That's the bookworms, so next up will be...ha!" Axel laughed. "Flower boy will be getting his next! Let's see what he makes." Marluxia walked into the lab, giving Axel a death stare. Shortly after, he emerged, with a Nobody, thin, with flower petals adorning it's body. In it's hands it carried a double ended scythe.  
"So, Axel, is this sufficient for the 'flower boy'?" Marluxia asked sarcastically. "They are to be my reapers, second only to me in ability."

"Ooh, fancy." Dalynx said, mockingly, "So, next up is Larxene, right?"  
"Yes. Her Nobody should be...interesting." Marluxia said, walking away. Just as he had said, Larxene entered the lab. When she emerged, it was with a very small Nobody, about the height of a Dusk. In place of arms, it had knife blades, crackling with electricity.

"Go on kiddo, you're next." Axel said, patting Xion on the back. Xion walked into the lab.

Vexen and Zexion were waiting inside. A line of Dusks were arranged behind a large, cylindrical chamber, hooked up to a machine of Vexen's.  
"So, fourteen, what do you wish to have?" Vexen asked, as he fiddled with the controls of the machine.  
"I'd like to have a Nobody like Roxas', but with a single greatsword instead of the two katanas." She replied. Zexion flicked through his Lexicon, and then settled on a page. Vexen ushered a Dusk into the machine, and shut it as he began pushing buttons. Zexion held out his arm and muttered some words that Xion couldn't hear. The machine started to whir, as Zexion continued his spell. There was a flash, and the machine opened. In it, was a Nobody exactly as Xion had specified, it was identical to the samurai, but it held one large sword in a scabbard on its back instead of two at its sides. Xion walked out with the Nobody, and Dalynx went in.

Later, once all of the Nobodies had been produced, Vexen gathered all the people with new Nobodies in the grey area.  
"Alright, to get more of these, you just find a new Nobody, and you convert them, as you would a creeper to a Dusk. Now, however, they should turn into your unique Nobody. So now, we go out to the worlds, and we wait for the heartless to take people, then expand our ranks with the Nobodies created! Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. By now, it was night time, and people were starting to go to bed. Dalynx headed off to his chambers, and filled in his diary, then went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any other properties mentioned within this story. Furthermore, this is my first story, so any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Yada yada, review, follow, blah blah blah. Sorry for the shorter chapter today, I'm trying to keep a daily schedule up, but I've been getting much busier recently. Leave in a review if you'd prefer the daily schedule, or if you'd be fine with me doing one chapter every two days for a while, to make them longer.

 **Chapter 8**

"Alright, everyone! Zexion and I have discerned a plan for thickening our numbers more efficiently!" The chilly academic stood up in the dining hall as everyone ate. "We will make better use of our assets, so to speak. Thirteen, Fourteen, you two are to go to worlds where no real lure exists, as your Keyblades will attract heartless on their own. The land of dragons for Roxas, and Traverse Town for Xion. Superior, your Sorcerers should be more than apt if we send them across the worlds, no need to bother you. Xigbar, find Jasmine in Agrabah, and bait the heartless against the citizens. Next, Xaldin, you are to go to the Beast's castle. Use Belle to lure the heartless, and have them attack the cursed servants there. I shall go to one of our more recently discovered worlds, Arendelle, there is a monarch there in ill repute, I can have the people all march to her, and then set the heartless on them. Lexaeus, head to the Pride Lands, toy with Scar. Zexion will go to Wonderland and make use of Alice. Saix, to the Enchanted Dominion. Axel, Destiny islands. Demyx...you can go to the Castle of Dreams, try not to break anything. Luxord, make your way to Port Royal, where there are some cursed coins. You know the drill there, lure the Somebodies, let the heartless get them, convert them to your Gamblers. Marluxia may go to the Dwarf Woodlands and Larxene can deal with Captain Hook in Neverland." All of the members nodded, except for Dalynx. The fifteenth member spoke.

"Excuse me, but where do I fit in this plan? You neglected to mention me."  
"Oh? Hm...well, you think of something, you are probably best suited to this kind of operation anyway." Vexen replied, sitting down. Everyone then ate in silence, as was usual.

Once everyone had eaten their breakfast, some Dusks came in and took away the dishes, as the members of the Organization left through corridors. Xemnas walked up to the Altar of Naught. Dalynx still sat, contemplating where to go. Then it clicked with him. Vexen had said that the Keyblades acted as a beacon for the heartless, and there was one other Keyblade wielder he knew of. Dalynx opened a corridor to Twilight Town, and concealed himself with shadows. He slipped into the woods, and leapt over the gate to the mansion. Then, he waited, watching. This was a risky gamble, if Sora had left in the night, he'd find nothing here. If he hadn't however, then Dalynx had himself a beacon. Soon enough, the doors to the mansion opened, and Sora came out, followed by Donald, Goofy and Riku. Dalynx followed them as they went into Twilight Town. Riku left them, saying he had "Business to attend to." Good, very good. This left Dalynx with only Sora and the two unfamiliar animals to deal with. Soon enough, some heartless appeared, and skulked towards the Keyblade wielder. Dalynx put up his hood, then revealed himself, stepping out of an alleyway holding two random people. He whistled, getting the attention of both the heartless and the Keyblade wielder.

"Dinner time my pretties." Dalynx said, as he shoved the two people towards the heartless. They started to tear at the people, when Sora drew his Keyblade and hacked one of them down. Dalynx jumped over the heartless, directly in front of Sora. "No thanks, I don't need you ruining my recruitment drill." Dalynx summoned his rapier, and pointed it at Sora.  
"Who are you?" He asked, confused.

"Oh? You don't know of us yet? Well, that is probably for the best. En garde!" Dalynx thrust at Sora, forcing him to block him. Meanwhile, the heartless returned to removing the hearts of the two people.  
"Donald, Goofy, save them!" Sora shouted as the two animals ran over to the heartless. Dalynx chuckled and clicked his fingers. Two shadowy appendages burst from his back, and threw the animals aside. The two people's hearts had now been consumed by the heartless. Sora froze, as he saw them change, two forms emerging from their corpses. Dalynx jumped back, and tapped what he recognised as newborn Nobodies with his rapier. Just as Vexen had said, they changed into Duellists. Dalynx sent them back through corridors, to the castle, and ran, breaking into more houses, feeding more people to the heartless. Sora and co tried to stop him, but only succeeded in saving a few people. Soon enough, Dalynx had converted the majority of the townsfolk into Nobodies, and he stood at the base of the clock tower.

"Why are you doing this?" Sora asked, as he ran into the area.

"Self defence, Sora. We know what will happen if we leave ourselves undefended." Dalynx said, his hood still up.

"Who are you defending yourself from? These people certainly had no reason to have their hearts taken for it!"  
"Oh really? We are defending ourselves against you Sora. You and Riku are the biggest threats to us right now, and so we all headed to different worlds. Even as you slow me here, countless other worlds are having the same thing done to them." Dalynx opened a corridor behind him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going." Dalynx stepped backwards through the corridor, laughing.

He re-emerged in the castle, and clapped his hands twice. Around two hundred Duellists appeared, some from the heartless attack, some Dusks that Dalynx had converted. He looked them over, and then ordered them.  
"Now, go through any worlds you find without a member of the Organization in. Convert as many as you can, but if there is any threat to your life, return here." The Duellists left, and Dalynx sat down in a nearby chair. "Sora was much stronger than I had anticipated, I have to keep that in mind for next time."


End file.
